Z A Hormonal Incident ONESHOT
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: When Emily's pregnancy hormones seem to be consuming her, Hotch does his best to ease her need. Written for the March Madness challenge for CCOAC.


_Author's Note: This is a pinch hit for Jazmingirl for the March Madness challenge. The pairing was Emily/Hotch, and the prompt was Happy Days._

_Because I was in the mood for a bit of smut...thanks for reading, and enjoy!_

_~ Angie_

* * *

><p>"One more minute," Aaron Hotchner said distractedly to his wife, concentrating on the paperwork before him.<p>

From the moment they'd announced her pregnancy to Erin Strauss, she'd done her level best to get Emily out of the field. Hotch had fought it tooth and nail at first, but when she'd presented him with the number of times they'd used physical force in the past year, he'd had to concede that she had a good argument. So they'd found a desk job for Emily that would last through the remainder of her pregnancy. That way she'd be available should they need her to consult on a case.

"Are you almost done?" she asked again, her voice thick.

He knew what that tone meant. His wife was, not surprisingly, ready to go. Her sex drive had increased before they'd even realized she was pregnant, and there hadn't been a single day since that it had let up.

"Yes," he said without looking up. He forced himself to focus until he'd finished the last page of his report. "I'm ready," he finally said, standing.

"So am I," she said. "And I don't think I can wait until we get home."

Aaron chuckled. "Of course you can." He studied his wife, her thick black hair, the sooty lashes surrounding her eyes, and couldn't help but grin. She'd brought a lot of happy days into his household since agreeing to become his wife; there were moments when he still couldn't believe she was his.

"No," she said, shaking her head fiercely. "I can't." She proceeded to walk around his desk and lifted her hands to his waist, tilting her head backwards so she could look up at him. "I really, really can't."

Or maybe, more accurately, that _he _was _hers. _"Emily—"

She lifted herself up onto the balls of her feet until her lips met his in a searing kiss. Her tongue practically propelled forwards, her hands moving to his chest, opening the buttons that separated her from her husband's body.

"Emily," he rasped, turning his head in order to break their kiss. He covered her hands with his, but it didn't matter. When his wife went to work on something, it wasn't in her nature to stop. Once his shirt hung open, she went to work on his pants, their shallow breathing and the unzipping of his pants the only sound in the room. "Emily," he said again in weak protest.

When she fell to her knees before him, he knew he was as good as gone. She yanked his boxers down over his thighs, allowing his erection to spring free. She leaned forward, her tongue circling his tip. One hand tangled in her hair, the other shot out for the solid oak beside him. In his effort to steady himself, the paperweight that had been a gift from the team a few Christmas's ago went flying off his desk. It hit the floor with a soft thud—thank God his office was carpeted!

Her lips made a seal around him, and she moved her head forward to take more of him into her mouth. She stopped about halfway, and licked slowly around him before proceeding to take the rest of his erection all the way into her mouth. He knew it couldn't be easy for her; she was the first woman who'd ever been able to take all of him this way. His throbbing increased when he heard her groan in pleasure, her head bobbing eagerly up and down to finish the job. But he didn't want it done that way…not right now. Not when she was so damn hot, so damn tight, and so obviously ready for him. "Emily, stop," he said huskily.

"Mmm mmm," she said, grabbing his thighs to emphasize her point.

"I want to come inside of you," he told her.

That was something she couldn't argue with, as she wanted to come as badly, so with a sigh, she pulled away. "Aaron—" Before she could stand or utter another word, he fell to his knees, his mouth plundering hers, searching for that heat, that taste that only belonged to her.

She quickly moved onto her back, and her husband made quick work of her pants and thongs. He slid two fingers inside of her, and then grinned as his gaze met hers.

She couldn't help but grin back. "After the past few months, did you really doubt I'd be ready for you?" she asked teasingly.

"A man can't be too careful," he informed her, situating himself between her legs. He drove into her with a single thrust and a groan…always the groan.

Her eyelids closed as her head tipped backwards, grunting as he filled her again. "Oh, God," she groaned when he pressed his lips against her throat. Emily was already so close to climax she ached. Pregnancy had sensitized every part of her body, and her husband did well to even keep up with her. "Aaron," she said as he plunged inside of her one last time and ground his hips against hers.

With a grunt, his body sagged forward, careful to keep his weight off her slightly swollen belly, as he struggled for breath. They lay there for a moment until they'd regained their composure. "I'm sorry," she finally said, lifting her hand to rest on the back of his head.

"For what?" he asked.

She sighed heavily. "Attacking you in your office."

Her husband laughed. "Emily Hotchner, there are a lot of things you could apologize to me for, but don't _ever _say you're sorry for _that_," he scolded jokingly.

She laughed breathlessly. "Sounds good," she agreed, her body completely sated from their lovemaking.

For the moment. anyway...


End file.
